


Ride or Die

by pyromantic



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles is a songwriter, Erik is a musician, M/M, don't mix business with pleasure, goody two shoes charles, not so goody two shoes erik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromantic/pseuds/pyromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All throughout his childhood, Charles dreamed of a poor German boy with an affinity for metal. When he grew up, he never expected to work with him so closely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride or Die

“Helfen Sie mir, bitte! Bitte!” The screams were deafening as people were forced through the streets against their will. A young boy stood amongst the rubble and wreckage, eyes wide and terrified. If he knew he’d wake up to riots like this, he wouldn’t have woken up at all. He’d always been on the tougher side of children, but the tears pricking at the corner of his eyes were becoming unbearable. Wiping the sleeve of his pyjama shirt under his nose, he sniffed back the snot that began to leak with the tears. This was something that no child should ever have to see. “Mutter, wo bist du?” He asked, looking around for his mother who had been by his side merely a minute ago.

 

Screams echoed from all around him, the boy becoming more and more panicked as he lost sight of his mother. Had she abandoned him? Was she taken? The tears boiled over, the boy letting out a wale before slumping to his knees amongst the chaos, his thin body shaking. “Mutter!” He cried over and over again, much like the way many of the other children were. Many of the newly orphaned children. “Helfen Sie mir!” He screamed, looking for a single kind face amongst the carnage and destruction. But he found none. The violence, the anger, the hatred, it was all around him. His young mind couldn’t comprehend the political circumstances that brought it about, his mother had turned off the television the moment he entered the room to keep her sweet baby boy pure from the filth of the world. But now, literally smoked out of their home, he saw just what she was hiding.

  
Blood and fire were everywhere, people looked as if they were sleeping – but for as sheltered as he was, he knew they weren’t -, everything was a start contrast from the beautiful city he’d known. It was heartbreaking, all he wanted was someone to see him and help. But no one came to his rescue. People knocked him over in their rush, stepped on him, spat on him. It was cruel, it was heartless. He couldn’t handle it. His consciousness wavered with each hit he’d received, eventually his face made contact with the ground, a single voice cried over the carnage, “Charles! Charles wake up!” He wondered who the voice was and if she was an angel. If she was why did she…

. . .

  
“Charles wake up!” Sitting up with a start, Charles blinked wide eyes at his sister, yawning at her dumbly. “You were crying in your sleep again.”

  
Furrowing his eyebrows up at her, Charles cocked his head to the side in ignorance, “Was I? I was having the strangest dream. There was a riot going on in Germany and I was this boy who’d lost his mother.” He wiped under his eyes, collecting the dampness on his fingertips.

  
Letting out a small laugh, Raven sat beside him and rubbed his back, “No mom? That’s the dream.” Flopping down on her back, she looked up at him, “But that’s so messed up. Why would you even dream about that sorta stuff? I swear sometimes I think I’m adopted.”

  
“You are adopted, Raven.” He replied in a deadpan, receiving a smack to the back from Raven.

  
“Way to make me feel the love!”

  
“I do love you, but that doesn’t change the fact you missed out on my genetics. Which, I suppose is lucky. I wouldn’t want to look like you, anyway.” Looking over his shoulder, he was met with a mirror image of himself… though in a girl’s nightgown, “Oh stop that right away or I won’t cook us breakfast.”

  
“But Charlessss.” Raven whined, her voice identical to his, “You woke me up with all your crying and German. I deserve bear pancakes.” The whined, turning back into her childish blonde appearance. If their mother had known of what she really looked like… Charles would’ve been an only child again. Flopping down beside her, Charles smiled softly at her. She was more family than his mother had ever been, and he loved her far more than he could even think about his mother. She’d come to them when she was seven, three years later they were inseparable. Raven had changed her appearance slightly to make herself look as if she was his actual sister; the sandy blonde was a welcomed change from all the dull brown, though. Brown, like mud and dirt.

  
_Helfen Sie mir!_

  
Pressing the heel of his palm to his forehead, Charles closed his eyes as the memories of the other boy lingered in his mind like a fresh wound. Even as a telepath he’d never had a dream as vivid as one of those. “Charles, are you okay?” As much as they joked, Raven’s love for him was as strong as his.

  
“I’m… I’m fine, don’t worry.” His voice shook terribly as he looked up at her through his fingers.

  
“You’re lying. Tell me.”

  
“It’s nothing.” He grumbled, rolling onto his side and closing his eyes, “Just a stupid dream. “

  
Little did Charles know that the dreams of the boy wouldn’t stop coming. They’d show up at least once a week, showing how the boy grew into a strong man – a metal bender. Him moving to America to improve his schooling, him dropping out of said schooling and becoming a street thug. All the while Charles sat in his sheltered home with Raven, learning musical theory, reading and generally improving his intelligence as much as he could. Still… he could never shake the thought of the boy- Erik.

 

He had to find him, if it was the last thing he did.

**Author's Note:**

> SIGHS  
> Okay so this is my first XMFC fic and my first general fic in about four years so the sheer nervousness I feel right now ;A;  
> It's un-beta'd cause finding one is basically impossible so yeah manly tears


End file.
